


10 coisas que eu ODEIO em você

by arcticnouis



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Fusion, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticnouis/pseuds/arcticnouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] "Eu odeio o fato de não te odiar nem um pouco."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> original: sophie_cheerleader02 no wattpad :)

Zayn

"Aqueles são os futuros NBA's. Muito inteligentes. No futuro serão chefes de metade dos alunos dessa escola. Eu era um, mas me expulsaram." dizia Liam.

"Por que?" eu perguntei. Realmente não entendi o porquê de Liam ter sido expulso desse grupo - que pra mim eram só 'nerds' com ar de pretensiosos. Ele se veste como eles e tira ótimas notas. Se encaixa perfeitamente.

"Não gosto de falar sobre isso..." Liam começou a falar alguma coisa mas parei de prestar atenção pois avistei um menino lindo caminhando pelo pátio. Ele tem o cabelo loiro e a pele bem clara, exceto as bochechas rosadas. Tudo a sua volta parece estar apagado e ele parece estar andando em câmera lenta.

"Zayn?" Liam me desperta do meu transe e eu olho para ele tentando disfarçar.

"Ah! Já entendi, você torce para o outro time não é mesmo? Tudo bem ser gay, mas nem tente chama-lo para sair. Os irmãos Tomlinson tem um pai muito severo e super protetor. Não os deixa fazer nada." ele explicou.

Estava tão assim na cara que eu quero chama-lo para sair?

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." me finjo de desentendido.

"Todas as pessoas no pátio repararam que você parou de respirar para olhar para o Niall, Zayn. Não precisa mentir." ele disse "Mas de qualquer jeito, ele é muito metido e mimado. Você não ia suportar." ele diz rindo.

"Ah qual é. Você tem que da-lo uma chance. Ele não pode ser tão mau assim." eu defendi.

"Acredite. Ele é." parou e deu um suspiro "De qualquer forma, vamos porque tenho que terminar de te apresentar a escola." ele falou me puxando.

[...]

"Quem são eles?" perguntei apontando para três meninos conversando com Niall e seu amigo que estava ao seu lado.

"São populares, Zayn. Derek e seus 'capangas'. Sempre quando ele aparece esses outros dois estão junto. Eles são muito ricos e todas as garotas da escola, incluindo alguns garotos, como Niall, se ajoelham aos seus pés. Mas ele não vale nada" me explicou Liam.

Mais uma vez eu parei de escutar qualquer barulho para olhar para Niall, que ria alto de algo que Derek disse, a cabeça jogada pra trás. Ele é realmente muito bonito, de um jeito meio angelical. Preciso chama-lo para sair.

"Esquece Zayn." disse Liam olhando para mim e rindo. Revirei os olhos e fomos para o refeitório.

[...]

"Agora que já conheceu toda a escola, o que achou?" Liam pergunta e em seguida da uma mordida em seu sanduíche.

"É bem legal. Especialmente Niall." disse lembrando do menino que conheci mais cedo.

Liam revirou os olhos e voltou a comer.

[...]

O último sinal tocou e guardei meus materiais na mochila para poder ir embora.

Fiquei na porta esperando por Liam quando Niall passa por mim e eu o sigo com os olhos. Fiquei encantado.  
"Vamos cara." Liam me desperta, novamente.

Já estamos no estacionamento. Liam sobe em sua moto e a liga.

"Quer uma carona?" ele pergunta mas eu nego gentilmente.

"Tem certeza?" ele pergunta mais uma vez.

"Sim pode ir, prefiro pegar o ônibus, mas obrigada." eu digo e em seguida ele sai acenando.

Um menino buzina para ele indicando para ele sair da frente de seu carro. Ele se desculpa e rapidamente sai e volta na minha direção.

"Aquele" ele começa apontando para o menino que quase o atropelou "é o irmão do seu namorado." ele conclui.

"Esse é o irmão do Niall?" perguntei.

"Sim. Louis Tomlinson. Super frio e não gosta de ninguém." ele fala e eu fico impressionado. Não parece nada com Niall.

'Ele parece ser tão amigável e popular.' penso e no mesmo instante Niall e seu amigo passam na minha frente dentro do carro do Derek.

"Se cuida cara!" diz Liam e ele sai novamente. Aceno-lhe e vou de cabeça baixa até o ponto de ônibus, pensando no que eu posso fazer para conquistar Niall.


	2. capítulo 2

Louis

Chego na escola e vejo um cartaz.  
"Baile de Formatura".  
Fiz uma cara de nojo e logo arranquei o cartaz que uma menina acabara de colar na parede e joguei fora.

Primeira aula: literatura. Reviro os olhos e me direciono para a sala.  
Fico com ódio só de lembrar que eu tenho que fazer a aula que eu mais gosto ao lado do Derek, o menino que eu mais odeio nessa escola.

[...]

"Quem fez a leitura do livro 'O Sol Nasce Sempre'?" o professor pergunta.

"Eu adorei. Ele é tão romântico." diz uma menina da minha turma e em seguida da um suspiro.

Reviro os olhos. A falta de profundidade das pessoas dessa escola me irrita.

"Romântico? Hemingway? Ele era um alcoólatra misógino e abusivo que desperdiçou metade da vida puxando o saco de Picasso para ficar famoso." eu protesto, bufando.

"Que nem um certo garoto amargo, convencido e sem amigos que conhecemos.." Derek se entromete, batento a mão na de seu amigo.

"Quieto Derek!" apreende o professor.

"Eu acho que nessa sociedade, ser o alfa imbecil e ignorante é algo valioso." digo olhando para ele, que me responde só com um sorrisinho sínico.

"E Silvia Plath, Charlotte Bronté ou Simone de Beauvoir?" eu pergunto para o professor bem na hora que um garoto de cabelo longo e cacheado entra na sala. Harry Styles. Atrasado, como sempre.

"O que eu perdi?" ele pergunta.

"Só o Derek sendo um babaca, mas isso já é de costume." reviro os olhos.

"Legal." diz Harry saindo da sala mais uma vez.

"Ei! Ei!" o professor grita - em vão - para ele voltar.

"Sr.Morgan, o senhor não acha que seria mais prudente se Louis tomasse um calmante antes de vir à aula?" pergunta Derek rindo.

Olho para ele fuzilando-o com os olhos.

"Um dia desses você vai apanhar, e eu não vou te defender." disse o professor para Derek, o que fez seu sorrisinho desaparecer.

"E Louis, agradeço pelo seu ponto de vista. Sei como deve ser difícil ter que superar todos estes anos de opressão suburbana da classe média alta. Deve ser duro." diz sr.Morgan num tom obviamente sarcástico.  
"Mas da próxima vez que protestar exigindo comida melhor ou qualquer outra coisa pela qual vocês, garotos brancos, protestam, pergunte por que eles não podem comprar livros escritos por escritores negros!" ele grita.

Esqueci de mencionar que meu professor era de fato negro e ativamente inconformado com a subjugação que sua comunidade sempre sofreu - e até hoje sofre - nos Estados Unidos.

"Mais algum coisa?" eu pergunto retoricamente.

"Sim. Vá para diretoria. Você me irritou." disse ele apontando para a porta.

"O que? Sr.Morgan-" eu protesto e ele me corta.

"Vá logo!" diz, virando-se para o quadro.

Revoltado, eu guardo meus materiais na mochila e me direciono para a sala da diretoria.

[...]

"Licença." pergunto batendo na porta da diretora Perks.

"Ah Louis, soube que você estava aterrorizando a aula do Prof. Morgan" ela suspirou "De novo."

"Expressar minha opinião não é um ato terrorista." digo.

"Ah claro, assim como expressou sua opinião para Bobby Ridgeway? A propósito, ocorreu tudo bem na operação de reparo dos testículos dele, caso você queira saber." ela disse fechando a tela de seu computador.

"Continuo afirmando que ele mesmo se chutou entre as pernas." me defendo.

"O ponto é, Louis, as pessoas acham você muito..." ela procura a palavra certa.

"Tempestuoso?" eu completo.

"Um revoltado sem amigos, seria o termo mais correto." ela diz e eu me pergunto se estou mesmo na sala de uma diretora.

Eu começo a rir.

"É melhor você começar a trabalhar nisso. Obrigada." ela diz sorrindo "Feche a porta, por favor."

"Obrigada sra. Perks, sempre de grande ajuda." digo e saio de sua sala.

[...]

O último sinal tocou e eu vou em direção ao estacionamento.

Quando estou saindo, algum nerd imbecil de moto aparece na frente no meu carro, eu buzino e grito para ele sair da frente.

É. Talvez eu seja um pouco revoltado. Mas eu não ligo já que logo vou sair dessa cidade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original: sophie_cheerleader02 no wattpad :))


	3. Capítulo 3

Louis

Eu estava lendo meu livro preferido pela terceira vez, quando meu irmão mais novo, Niall, entra na sala gritando, como sempre.

"Por que você não pode ser um adolescente normal?!" gritou Niall.

"O que aconteceu agora?" respondo com outra pergunta.

"O papai..." ele começou a falar mas meu pai o cortou.

"Niall quer ir à uma festa, mas ele só irá se você for." meu pai, é super protetor comigo e com meu irmão.  
Ele criou uma nova regra que proíbe meu irmão de sair ou namorar enquanto eu não tiver um namorado ou namorada. Meu pai sabe muito bem que eu não quero saber de nada disso por agora, o que quer dizer que Niall também não vai aprontar nada por um bom tempo.

"Sinto muito Niall." digo sorrindo maliciosamente e ele sai da sala resmungando e batendo o pé.

Meu pai só revirou os olhos, já acostumado com esse tipo de coisa vindo do Niall. Depois, ele se virou pra mim.

"Filho, chegou uma carta para você, o remetente é de Nova York..." não deixei meu pai terminar e arranquei a carta de sua mão.

Rasguei o envelope o mais rápido possível e...

"Ah meu Deus! Eu entrei! Eu entrei! Eu entrei em Juilliard!" eu disse gritando e pulando.

Meu pai parecia meio perdido. "Mas isso fica muito longe. Nós tínhamos combinado de você ficar aqui e fazer faculdade onde eu fiz, lembra?" ele disse já se irritando.

"Não pai! Não foi isso que 'nós' combinamos, foi isso que você disse. Você quer isso, não eu." gritei.

"Falamos disso mais tarde." ele disse mantendo sua postura.

Revirei os olhos e continuei lendo a carta.  
Nem consigo acreditar. Entrei na faculdade que eu sempre quis.

'The Juilliard School

27 de Março, 2008  
Louis Tomlinson Austin  
N 39th St, Dayton Ave.  
Seattle, WA, USA

 

Caro Louis Tomlinson,  
Parabéns, a Banca de Admissões de Juilliard me deu a honra de te dizer que você entrou na Juilliard School e você está convidado a participar nossa Classe de 2009.  
Nós ficamos impressionados e inspirados pela sua paixão e determinação. Estamos celebrando tudo o que você trabalhou para que as boas notícias que essa carta traz se concretizassem.

De seu coordenador de curso,  
Allan Cooper.'

Estou muito feliz por ter entrado, mesmo sabendo que vou ter que ajoelhar aos pés do meu pai para ele deixar eu ir.


	4. Capitulo 4

Zayn

Vejo Derek e seus 'capangas' encostados em uma parede olhando para meu Niall.

"Os calouros estão vindo. Seus favoritos." consigo ouvir um de seus amigos dizer.

Niall e seu amigo passam por eles, que os olham de cima a baixo. Fiquei com um pouco de raiva.

"Ele é muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho." o amigo de Derek diz.

"Ninguém é muita areia para mim." Derek se gaba.

"Quer apostar?" diz seu amigo.

"Dinheiro eu tenho. Isso eu vou fazer por diversão." diz Derek.

Não aguentando de tanta raiva eu saio de perto e vou para o lado de Liam.

"E ai cara?" me cumprimenta estendendo a mão e eu bato na mesma.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio quando eu começo a olhar para Niall.

"Cara, olhe para ele. Ele é sempre tão..." começo a falar mas Liam me corta.

"Insípido?" ele diz.

"Por que fala assim? É todo..."

"Metido." ele me interrompe de novo.

"Do que você está falando?! Tem muito mais nele do que você pensa. Olhe, o jeito como ele ri, seus olhos. Ele é... totalmente puro. Você não enxerga?" digo indignado.

"Não. O que eu vejo é um cara riquinho e metido usando roupas sob medida para deixar claro que caras como você nunca poderá toca-lo." ele esclarece.

"Não. Você está errado sobre ele." eu continuo.

"Estou errado? Você quer tentar? Vá em frente. Na verdade, ele está procurando por um professor de francês." ele diz e eu me animo.

"Você está falando sério? Perfeito!"

"Você fala francês?" ele pregunta.

"Não, mas falarei!" eu digo sorrindo.


	5. Capítulo 5

Zayn

Já era o quinto livro de francês que eu estava estudando para poder dar minha primeira aula ao Niall.

Estava no meio de um parágrafo que falava sobre passé composée quando Niall sentou-se ou meu lado.

"Oi, será que dá pra gente fazer isso rápido? Roxanne Corinne e Andrew Jarrett estão tendo uma briga horrível no pátio." ele disse rindo, "De novo."

"Ah, c-claro, é.. eu pensei em começarmos com a pronunciação, pode ser?" disse meio sem jeito.

"Ugh. Odeio essa parte de engasgar e enrolar a língua." ele falou.

"Bem, tem uma alternativa.."

"Tem é?"

"Comida francesa. Nós podíamos sair pra jantar.. sábado à noite.?" falei de cabeça baixa.

"Você.. está me chamando pra sair?" ele perguntou com um sorriso no canto da boca. "Que fofo! Qual é mesmo seu nome?"

Muitas pessoas se ofenderiam com a pergunta, mas eu não conseguia me ofender com nada vindo desse garoto.

"É Zayn. Olha, eu sei que seu pai não te deixa sair, mas achei que se fosse para uma aula de francês ele deix-"

"Espera um pouco, Jacob" ele me interrompeu.

"Zayn-"

"Meu pai tem essa regra maluca que eu posso sair se meu irmão sair também." ele disse pensativo.

"Sério? Você gosta de boliche? Porque tem esse lugar-"

"Um très grande problema, Zac." ele me interrompeu de novo. "Caso você não soube, meu irmão é de uma espécie muito rara de loser."

"É.. eu percebi que ele é meio.. anti social. Por que?"

Ele riu alto. "Isso é um mistério. Ele costumava ser bem popular, depois ele.. tipo, cansou disso, sei lá. E ele é um saco."

"Ah mas você sabe, tem muita gente que não se importaria de sair com um cara difícil." tentei contornar a situação, "Sei lá, tem muitas pessoas que se arriscam pulando de aviões ou nadando com tubarões.. sair com seu irmão seria como um "namoro extremo", não?"

Ele pensou por um minuto no que eu disse. "Você acha que.. conseguiria arranjar alguém tão extremo assim?"

"Ah sim, claro. Por que não?"

"E faria isso por mim?" ele disse passando a mão no meu braço.

"Claro!" eu disse, talvez um pouco animado demais. "Quer dizer.. eu posso tentar né.." me controlei.

Ele sorriu e o sino tocou, terminando nossa aula por hoje.

Esse nosso encontro, quer dizer, nossa aula de hoje, pode não ter parecido nada de mais, mas para mim, já foi um grande começo. Um jeito de me aproximar.

[...]

Passei os próximos dois horários perguntando para praticamente todos os alunos dessa escola se alguém se interessaria em sair com Louis Tomlinson.

Depois de 38 "nem pensar", um garoto chorando e um "não estou tão desesperado assim", percebi que não seria tão fácil quanto eu imaginava.

"Eu te disse que seria inútil. Ninguém em sã consciência sairia com ele" Liam disse.

Tive que concordar. Ninguém nessa escola era tão durão assim. Já estava prestes a desistir quando  
olhei atrás de Liam e vi um garoto de cabelo longo com uma faca na mão. Ele a espetou no sapo que estávamos dissecando e começou a girar a faca. Confesso que fiquei um pouco assustado.

"Que tal ele?" eu perguntei ao Liam apontando o dedo para o menino.

"Quem? Harry Styles? Não, não, nem olhe para ele. É um criminoso." Liam disse rapidamente. "Soube que ele coloca hamsters no microondas por diversão."

"E depois o quê? Ele os come?" disse rindo.

"É sério, cara. Não mexe com ele."

Olhei para o garoto mais uma vez. Ele acendeu um cigarro no bico de Bunsen.  
Ele definitivamente é o nosso cara, pensei.

[...]

Convenci Liam a ir comigo falar com Harry. O encontramos na oficina de marcenaria.

"Oi, tudo bem?" cumprimentei da forma mais inofensiva possível. Harry me olhou com desgosto. Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, ele simplesmente estendeu a furadeira em sua mão e fez um furo no livro que eu estava segurando.

É, acho que ele não estava a fim de conversar. "Uh.. até mais então!" disse, saindo rapidamente da sala.

[...]

Liam analisava o furo no meu livro enquanto repensávamos nossa estratégia.

"Como faremos com que ele saia com Louis?" Liam perguntou.

"Não sei.. nós podíamos paga-lo.. mas não temos dinheiro."

"Bom, precisamos de alguém com dinheiro.. e que seja burro." Liam disse, olhando para Derek que estava na mesa ao lado. Ele se levantou e foi falar com ele.

Liam sentou-se na mesa de Derek e seus amigos, que pararam o que estavam fazendo para o encarar.

"Está perdido, amigo?" Derek perguntou com antipatia.

"Não, na verdade vim aqui conversar."

Derek riu. "Nós não conversamos."

"Bem, eu.. vim fazer uma proposta, pra ver se você está interessado.."

"Não estou." Derek disse rapidamente.

"Me escute primeiro." Liam insistiu,  
"Então, você.. está a fim do Niall, né? Mas não pode sair com ele porque o irmão dele é um estranho que ninguém quer namorar, certo?"

"Essa conversa tem algum propósito?" Derek disse já perdendo o interesse.

Liam o ignorou e continuou. "O que eu acho que você deve fazer é contratar alguém para sair com ele. Alguém que não se assuste facilmente." ele disse apontando para Harry, que estava do outro lado do refeitório.

Derek olhou para onde Liam apontava. "Harry Styles? Soube que ele já comeu um pato vivo."

Liam assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim sim, tudo menos o bico e as patas. Ele é, claramente, um forte pretendente para Louis."

Derek ponderou por um momento sobre o assunto. "E o que você ganha com isso?"

"Uh.. quando eu passar por você no corredor, você pode.. sei lá.. me dizer um 'oi'?"

"Ah entendi.. você fica popular por associação." Derek disse. "Vou pensar no assunto."

Liam então se levantou e voltou pra nossa mesa.

"Por que você meteu ele nisso?!" perguntei nervoso.

"Relaxa, cara. Ele é só a parte financeira do nosso plano. Enquanto ele paga para Harry sair com Louis você terá tempo com Niall." Liam disse, orgulhoso de sua própria ideia.

"É, é uma boa ideia."


	6. Capítulo 6

Harry

Estava sentado num banco no campo de futebol, com um cigarro na mão, assistindo àqueles imbecis perdendo seu tempo jogando. Futebol é para fracos. Hockey sim é um esporte de verdade.

"Hey." minhas divagações foram interrompidas por uma voz irritante. Olhei para o lado e vi Derek e seu amigo se aproximando.

"Te conheço?" perguntei abruptamente.

"Está vendo aquele garoto?" ele me ignorou apontando para um menino que estava jogando. O menino era o menor do time, mas também o que mais corria. Estava suado e suas bochechas vermelhas.

Acenei com a cabeça.

"É Louis Tomlinson." Derek continuou, "Quero que saia com ele."

Soltei a fumaça do cigarro na cara dele. "Até parece." Falei rindo.

Ele revirou os olhos. "Olha, não posso sair com o irmão dele até que ele comece a sair com alguém também. O pai deles tem essa regra-"

"Que história comovente. Muito mesmo. Mas não é problema meu."

Ele insistiu. "E se talvez você recebesse por isso? Aí seria problema seu?"

Olhei pra ele rindo. "Vai me pagar pra sair com um cara?"

Ele só acenou que sim.

"Quanto?" perguntei.

"Vinte."

Olhei para Louis, bem na hora em que ele derrubou brutalmente um jogador do time adversário. Me virei para Derek de novo que também tinha visto a cena. "Está bem.. trinta."

"Uhm.. vejamos. Se formos ao cinema são quinze. Compramos pipoca, $53. E acho que ele vai querer doces, então no total.. $75."

Derek bufou. "Escuta aqui, não é uma negociação. É pegar ou largar."

"Cinquenta e trato feito."

Ele me olhou com cara feia, mas acabou me dando o dinheiro. Derek saiu e o treino acabou.

Essa era minha deixa para ir falar com Louis.

"Hey, e ai?"

Louis me olhou com uma cara estranha. "Uhm, oi?"

"Como você está?" tentei ser amigável. o que não era muito a minha.

"Suando que nem um porco, e você?" ele disse num tom sarcástico.

"Belo jeito de conseguir a atenção de um cara, hein?" disse rindo.

"Ahh claro, meu objetivo na vida!" disse ainda sarcástico. "Mas pelo visto funcionou com você né. Missão cumprida." ele disse fechando sua mochila e andando para fora do campo.

"Te busco na sexta." disse o seguindo.

"Ah sim, na sexta. Aham, com certeza." ele disse revirando os olhos.

"Bom, vou te levar a lugares que você nunca viu antes."

"Tipo o quê? A Broadway? Você nem sabe meu nome."

"Sei mais do que imagina." insisti.

"Pff. Duvido. Duvido muito." saiu sem nem olhar para trás.

Isso seria mais difícil do que eu pensei.


	7. Capítulo 7

Louis

"Por que você não tenta ser legal às vezes?" perguntou Niall entrando no banheiro onde eu estava lavando o rosto. "As pessoas ficariam surpresas."

"Você esqueceu que eu não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam?" retruquei.

"Importa sim."

"Não. Não me importo." repeti me virando para ele. "Você não precisa ser o que as pessoas querem que você seja o tempo todo, sabia?"

"Acontece que eu gosto que gostem de mim." ele diz sorrindo.

Revirei os olhos e saí do banheiro. Niall é um idiota.

[...]

Estava saindo da loja de música quando me deparei com aquele garoto de ontem, encostado no meu carro.

Ugh. Era só o que me faltava.

"Belo carro." ele disse.

"Você está me seguindo?" eu perguntei.

"Eu estava na loja da frente. Vi seu carro e vim dizer oi." ele se explicou.

"Oi." eu falei rude e já estava quase abrindo a porta do carro quando ele se colocou na frente da maçaneta de modo com que eu não conseguia abrir.

"Você não é muito de falar, né?" ele pergunta.

"Depende do assunto. Agora sai da frente." eu disse sem paciência.

"Você não tem medo de mim, não é mesmo?"

"Por que eu teria?"

"A maioria das pessoas tem." ele disse com um olhar assustador.

"Pois é. Eu não." disse, desafiando-o.

"Você pode não ter medo de mim, mas aposto que já me imaginou pelado, ahn?" ele perguntou piscando o olho.

"Está tão na cara?" eu pergunto irônico. "Eu te quero. Eu preciso de você. Oh." reviro os olhos.

Ele finalmente sai da frente da porta do meu carro e eu consigo entrar.  
No instante em que eu fecho a porta, o carro de Derek estaciona bem atrás do meu.

"Dá para tirar seu carro?" eu grito para ele.

"Não." ele diz sorrindo.

Não? Ah. Então tá.

Eu liguei o carro e dei uma ré até bater no carro dele, onde agora havia um grande amassado.

"Seu idiota!" ele volta gritando.

"Ops." eu disse sorrindo.

[...]

"Ops?!" meu pai grita.

Eu estava deitado no meu sofá. Olho para cima e ele estava vermelho de tanta raiva.

"Meu seguro não cobre sua rebeldia adolescente!" ele diz gritando. "Isso é por causa de Juilliard?! Você está me punindo porque eu quero que você fique perto de casa?!" ele pergunta bravo.

"E você vai me fazer ficar aqui pra sempre só porque a mamãe foi embora?!"

"Vamos deixa-la fora disso, pode ser?!"

"Então para de controlar a minha vida só porque você não consegue controlar a sua!"

Ele respirou fundo. "Sabe o que eu quero? Eu quero que você-" mas foi interrompido por uma ligação do hospital onde trabalhava. "A gente continua isso depois."

"Mal posso esperar." disse saindo da sala, indo em direção a escada, na mesma hora em que meu irmão descia correndo.

"Você bateu no carro do Derek?!" Ele perguntou quase gritando.

"Sim. Acho que agora você terá que andar de ônibus."

"Será que você não percebe que é completamente louco?!!!"

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responde-lo, só fui para o meu quarto.


	8. Capítulo 8

Zayn

Liam e eu decidimos falar com Harry, que estava de novo na oficina de marcenaria.

"Hey. Nós sabemos o que você está fazendo com Louis Tomlinson. Queremos ajudar."

Ele mal olhou para nós. "E por que?"

Liam explicou a Harry como nós tínhamos arranjado tudo para que eu ficasse com Niall, e não Derek.

"Derek é mesmo um idiota." Harry riu. "Então vocês vão me ajudar a dominar a fera?"

"Claro!" Liam disse. "Vamos descobrir do que ele gosta. Vamos te ajudar. Tipo, sexta tem essa festa na casa do Bobby Dullivan. É a oportunidade perfeita para você convidar o Louis."

"Vou pensar nisso." foi só o que disse antes de sair.

[...]

"Então, você ouviu falar da festa do Bobby na sexta?" perguntei a Niall enquanto andávamos pelo parque.

"Sim, e eu quero muito ir." ele disse, "Mas você sabe que eu não posso, a menos que meu irmão vá também."

"Eu sei, eu sei.. eu estou resolvendo isso, mas até agora ele e Harry não estão dando certo. O que você sabe sobre ele que talvez possa ajudar?"

Ele pensou por um momento. "Não sei bem.. mas uma vez achei uma foto do Adam Levine na gaveta dele, então tenho certeza que ele é gay. E também sei que ele nunca namoraria alguém que fuma."

"Ok, então ele gosta de caras não-fumantes. O que mais?"

"Quer mesmo que eu entenda a mente obscura e distorcida do meu irmão?" ele riu, "Acho que não vai dar. Mas talvez nós podíamos.. procurar algo no quarto dele?"

"Claro! Isso ia ajudar muito."

[...]

O quarto de Louis era uma bagunça, bem como o próprio. As paredes eram cobertas por pôsteres de bandas das quais nunca ouvi falar e ele tinha uma estante abarrotada de livros. Bem a cara dele.

Depois de revirarmos tudo, encontramos ingressos de shows, panfletos de teatro e.. camisinhas.

"Bom.. isso quer dizer que ele quer transar algum dia." Niall disse encarando o pacotinho na gaveta.

Ja tínhamos informações suficientes. Talvez.. mais do que suficientes.

[...]

Contamos tudo o que descobrimos para Harry na mesma noite. Ele não gostou nada de saber que teria que largar de ser um cara fumante, teria que ser vegetariano, que gostar de poesia e de bandas indie rock.

"E ele tem uma caixa de camisinhas. Se isso ajudar." eu falei dando de ombros.


	9. Capítulo 9

Harry

Não acredito que estou entrando em um show de indie rock.  
O que eu não faço por dinheiro? penso comigo mesmo e reviro os olhos.

O lugar do show é um clube fechado de música. Está muito calor aqui. Tem muitas pessoas pulando, dançando e cantando as músicas que a banda estava tocando. O barulho me faz franzir a cara. Odeio essas músicas de pessoas revoltadas.

Finalmente avistei Louis dançando com um amigo. Ele estava suado de tanto pular. Sem perceber, dei um sorriso de canto de boca. Ele parecia feliz, pela primeira vez. Sempre que o vejo ele está bravo ou triste ou irritado, mas hoje ele estava feliz, genuinamente feliz.  
Ele usava uma blusa branca e calça preta, bem simples mas estava bonito.

Fui até o bar e pedi uma coca-cola. Percebi que Louis estava se aproximando e o ignorei para ele não pensar que eu estava lá só por sua causa. Olhei para o lado sem fazer contato visual com ele. Notei que ele me viu. Continuei sem olhar para ele, queria que ele viesse falar comigo primeiro.

Louis pediu duas garrafas de água e se aproximou de mim.

"Se você pretende me chamar para sair, pode desistir." ele disse, nervoso como sempre.

"Você se importa de sair da frente? Estou tentando ver a banda tocar." eu menti para fingir que sou interessado nas mesmas porcarias que ele.

"Você não está rodeado por sua típica nuvem de fumaça." ele disse se referindo ao cigarro.

"Eu sei. Eu parei. Dizem que faz mal." eu disse dando de ombros.

"Você acha?" ele pergunta sarcástico e eu apenas ignoro.

"Sabe, esses caras não são 'The Stone Roses', mas são legais." digo referindo a banda que tocava e me levanto indo em direção ao palco.  
Louis me seguiu.

"Você gosta de 'The Stone Roses'?" ele pergunta indignado.

"Você não?" pergunto rindo e dou um gole na minha coca. Ele revira os olhos.  
"Eu estava vendo você dançar e... nunca te vi tão sexy." bem na hora que eu disse isso a banda parou de tocar e todos no clube olharam para nós e começaram a rir.  
Não pude deixar de notar que Louis deu uma risadinha. Devo estar vermelho agora, o que não é bom para minha imagem.

Mas o sorriso dele me faz esquecer disso.

"Venha comigo à festa do Bobby na sexta?" eu convido.

"Você não desiste, né?" ele falou rindo.

"Isso foi um sim?" eu sabia que ele não iria resistir.

"Não." ele disse se afastando.

"Espera. Foi um não?" eu pergunto confuso.

"Não." ele grita me confundindo mais ainda.

"Então.. te vejo ás 21:30, okay?" eu digo. Ele só da um tchau com a mão e volta para o meio da multidão.

Ele já está na minha. Está na cara.


	10. Capítulo 10

Niall

Eu e Josh, meu melhor amigo, estávamos descendo as escadas na ponta dos pés para que papai, que estava na sala ao lado, não percebesse que nós íamos sair para uma festa.

"Deviam ter pulado a janela." meu pai fala sem nem virar para trás. Reviro os olhos.

"Oi papai." digo com a voz fina.

"Oi." ele diz se levantando e vindo na minha direção. "Aonde estão indo?" ele pergunta.

"Bem, nós vamos a um grupo de estudos com amigos." menti.

"Grupo de estudos mais conhecido como 'orgia'?" reviro os olhos novamente.

"Sr.Tomlinson, é só uma festa." disse Josh.

"E o inferno é só uma sauna." papai disse grosso e Josh fica confuso.

Meu irmão desce as escadas correndo.

"Você sabe de alguma festa?" meu pai pergunta ao Louis e ele nega com a cabeça.

"As pessoas estão me esperando lá, pai!" eu digo já sem paciência.

"Se Louis não for, você não vai. Já sabe das regras." ele diz e eu me enervo.

"Por que você não pode ser normal?!" faço a minha pergunta diária ao meu irmão.

"Defina normal." ele me provoca.

"A festa de Bobby Dullivan é normal." eu digo óbvio.

"Quem é Bobby Dullivan?" meu pai pergunta ao Josh, que estava prestes a responde-lo quando Louis o cortou.

"A festa é só uma desculpa para as pessoas idiotas da nossa escola beberem cerveja, ficarem se amassando tentando esquecer do patético vazio de suas-"

"Insensatas vidas consumidoras." eu e Josh completamos o discurso de sempre do meu irmão. Ele riu. "Você pode, só por essa noite, esquecer que é totalmente maluco e agir como meu irmão?" eu perguntei e ele respirou fundo. "Qual é Louis. Por favor!" eu imploro.

Ele me olha com desprezo - como de costume - mas, por mais incrível que pareça, acabou cedendo.

"Tudo bem. Vou aparecer por lá." ele diz derrotado e eu e Josh o abraçamos, dando gritos histéricos.

"Ai meu Deus. Está começando." meu pai fala preocupado.

"É só uma festa, papai." eu digo.

"Quero que você veja os slides sobre DSTs." ele diz e Josh suspira, já acostumado com esses exageros do meu pai.

"Papai?! Pare com isso, nós já vamos." eu digo dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Escute. Toda hora que você pensar em beijar alguém, quero que lembre dos slides sobre DSTs, me ouviu?" ele pergunta preocupado.

"Nós já vamos, tchau pai!" Louis grita indo em direção a porta e me puxando.

"Esperem aí." ele respira." Nada de bebidas, drogas, beijos, tatuagens, piercings nem rituais com matança de animais." ele grita. "Santo Deus! Estou dando idéias para vocês!" ele diz andando de um lado para o outro.

"Ugh! Pai!" eu digo já cansado disso.

 

Louis

Já estava cansado de ouvir meu irmão reclamando e do meu pai dando ordens. Decidi que iria a essa droga de festa para que Niall nunca mais me pedisse nada. (E também porque eu sabia que meu pai ficaria maluco - ainda estou com raiva dele.) Fui até a porta e quando abri, Harry estava parado na minha frente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" eu pergunto.

"21:30 lembra?" ele diz. "Cheguei cedo."

Não acredito que ele estava falando sério. Revirei os olhos.

"Tanto faz. Eu dirijo." eu disse saindo de casa sem me importar em fechar a porta pois Niall iria sair logo após.


End file.
